Various methods, containers and auxiliary devices for providing insulation to a container to keep the contents of a container warm/cold and to lessen the effects of the transfer of heat/cold to a user's hand are well known in the art. While such insulating containers and jackets according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.